


Party Plot

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 20:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Draco100's prompt 23: Party.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Party Plot

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Draco100's prompt 23: Party. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Party Plot

~

“It was a mistake coming here.” 

Rolling her eyes, Pansy steered Draco inside. “Not it’s not. Everyone who’s anyone will be at this party.” 

Looking around, Draco sighed. It did look like just about everyone was there. “And how’s that a good thing?” 

“It’s time you get back out there. You can’t mope forever.” 

Draco groaned. “If this is a matchmaking attempt, Pansy, I swear—”

“You made it!” Ginny Weasley came forward smiling, Potter in tow. Potter looked as pleased to be there as Draco. 

“Of course.” And, slipping an arm around Weasley’s waist, Pansy swanned off. “Have fun, boys!” 

~

“This is a set up, isn’t it?”

Draco eyed Potter. “It seems so, yes.” 

Potter huffed. “I wonder if there’s even any reason for this party?”

“You think someone threw it just to get us together?” Draco snorted. “And they say _my_ ego’s big.” 

Potter flushed. “Fine,” he said, tone challenging. “What’s the party celebrating?” 

Draco opened his mouth, then hesitated. “Pansy never said. Although, to be honest, I didn’t ask.” 

“Well I did, and all I got were vague answers.” 

Reaching out, Draco tapped someone on the shoulder. “Excuse me, but what are we celebrating?”

The bloke shrugged. “Dunno.”

~

After both he and Potter canvassed several partygoers, and got similarly vague answers, Draco conceded maybe Potter had a point. “Okay,” he said. “It does seem odd no one knows what this party’s in aid of.” 

Potter shook his head. “I did have one person say it was to celebrate Thursday.” 

Draco sniggered. “That was helpful.” 

Potter rolled his eyes. “Wasn’t it just?” They shared an amused look. 

With a start, Draco realised he was enjoying himself. “Well, now that we’ve uncovered the plot, shall we get a drink?” 

Potter grinned. “May as well. And the food doesn’t look bad—”

~

Drinks and full plates in hand, Draco and Potter headed for the porch, where there were far fewer people chatting, and the noise of the party only a distant roar. A bench was free, and they sat looking out at the back yard. 

“So Parkinson and Ginny, hm?” said Potter after several minutes of companionable silence. “How long’s that been going on?”

“No idea.” Draco grinned. “Can you imagine the fights, though?” 

Potter grinned back. “Explosive comes to mind.” He sobered. “I heard about your divorce. Sorry.” 

Draco snorted. “I’m not. We’re better friends than lovers.” 

Potter nodded. “I understand.”

~

They chatted all evening, Potter regaling him DMLE stories, Draco countering with stories about the inner workings of Gringotts. 

As the party wound down, Potter asked, “Do you have somewhere to be?” 

“No.” Draco raised an eyebrow. “Why?” 

Potter shrugged. “I’m in the mood for coffee. I could use some company.” 

“I…drink coffee.” Draco hummed. “It tends to keep me up, though.” 

Potter smiled. “I’ve decaf at home.” 

“Why, Potter! How bold.”

“Gryffindor,” Potter said. “Although that wasn’t a pick up line—” He paused. “Okay, I’m lying. It was, but if you’d rather not—”

Draco smirked. “Lead the way.” 

~

When they arrived at Potter’s, Potter started towards the kitchen. “Let me find the decaf—”

Draco clasped Potter’s arm, stopping him. “Are you actually thirsty? We _did_ just come from a party.” 

“Not really, but I promised you coffee,” said Potter, moving closer to Draco. He smiled. “I don’t want to be accused of lying.” 

“Oh, we’ll have coffee eventually,” Draco murmured, leaning in. “It’s more a…breakfast drink, though, right?” 

“Agreed,” gasped Potter as Draco bent to lick his neck. “If you stay for breakfast, I’m making real coffee, though. None of this decaf nonsense—” 

“Potter?”

“Hm?”

“Shut up.” 

~

“How're we doing this?” Potter asked once they were naked in his bed. 

Smirking, Draco kissed him and they strained together until Potter caressed Draco’s arse, making him moan. 

Potter growled, rolling Draco onto his back, and within moments, pressed two spell-slicked fingers inside him. 

“Yes,” Draco gasped, arching up.

When Potter thrust his cock into Draco, he saw stars, and when he began moving, Draco could only cling to his shoulders and breathily urge him on. 

Once they’d both come, Draco whispered, “Fuck.”

“What?”

“I’ll have to thank Pansy for insisting I attend that sodding party.” 

Potter laughed. “Definitely.” 

~


End file.
